


Sweet For Me, My Honeybee

by garbagesinboy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Food Porn, Food Sex, GOD ITS SO STICKY, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:40:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garbagesinboy/pseuds/garbagesinboy
Summary: Peter's got a sweet tooth, and Tony's got a problem---In which Peter Parker consumes way more sugar than the average human ever should, and Tony Stark suffers many many boners





	Sweet For Me, My Honeybee

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, heres some sticky porn. Not much else too it, lol.
> 
> No but really, this was despicably fun to write, and I amd TERRIBLY sorry for not having taken care of all my requests yet, I got caught up in starting 1000 things and have not finished any of them.
> 
> I would like to formally thank the most lovely and amazing [@dirtybirdie](https://dirtybirdie.tumblr.com/) on tumblr. What an angel, go check out her work if you're into particularly sinful porn and absolutely phenomenal writing.
> 
> Anyway, hope yall enjoy this Mess™, I know I sure enjoyed writing it.

It isn’t something Tony had seen at first, not until the kid moved into the Tower as an Official Avenger, finally, and became a regular fixture in his daily life. Peter always seems to be around now, in the lab or in the training rooms or there at the kitchen table to share a meal with Tony. He’s gotten used to being with Peter for most of the day, almost everyday, and when you spend that much time with someone, you tend to find out more about their little quirks.

Such as, the fact that Peter's got a sweet tooth. Like, massively sweet. _Unusually_ so. The kid’s diet is garbage in general, yeah, but that's just to be expected from your average college freshman. Ramen, convenience store snacks, general _Crap_ and he’ll insist on it despite the Tower having a fully stocked fridge. Tony only barely manages to get Peter to sit down for a proper meal once a day. But, aside from junk food, his eating habits are oddly sugar-filled, in a way that definitely can't be healthy. A vast majority of what Peter thrives on is candy, which is bad enough, but Peter is also apt to load up his morning cereal, something already sweet like Lucky Charms or Reese’s Puffs, with more sugar than milk in a way that's kind of horrifying.

But the first time he becomes truly aware, and also a bit curious, of the young Avenger’s sugar addiction, is when Peter is kindly fixing him a cup of coffee.

Tony is, for all intents and purposes, dead to the world before his first cup in the mornings, and all the other Avengers are well aware of this fact. Most of the team just avoids him till 9:30 at least, because by then he's gone from caffeine-withdrawn monster back into a normal, mostly functional human. But, Peter’s never been too cautious of Tony's grouchy morning persona, and often insists on taking breakfast with the man. Tony can't find it in him to complain, he likes the kid’s company, and it helps that Peter usually has a cup of joe waiting for him by the time he sits down at the kitchen island.

Today, Peter's got a plate with four whole poptarts off to the side on the counter, he's probably going to do something awful like cover them in nutella or chocolate syrup again. But he's also got Tony's mug in hand and that's far more important than lecturing him about poor nutrition right now. Peter is blowing into the steaming cup, cooling it off for him, when he notices Tony, groggily pulling himself up onto one of the stools.

“Good morning, Mr. Stark!” Peter says, with far too much enthusiasm. Tony can't do much but grunt ‘ _politely_ ’ in response. He's trying, but, well, he's tired. Peter, as always, doesn't seem to mind in the slightest. He turns around and opens one of the upper cabinets with one hand, the coffee still held and cooling in the other, and looks over his shoulder to speak. “I’ll have your coffee in just a sec, okay?”

Peter is far too patient with him in the mornings, and in general, and Tony is more than aware that he certainly doesn't deserve it, but he's not about to complain. Peter pulls down a jar of honey, plucks a spoon from the drawer, and adds a bit of sweetness to Tony’s cup before offering it over. Far too kind.

Tony takes the mug with a small nod of gratitude, but before he even takes the first sip Peter does something that absolutely steals all of Tony's focus. He watches, completely stuck, as the kid dips the spoon back into the jar, scoops out a heaping helping of honey, and pops the whole thing into his mouth. Tony’s immediate reaction is shock and slight disgust, ‘ _Why The Fuck_ ’, because honestly, who just _eats_ honey like that?

But the way the spoon slides back out from between soft, smooth lips, chased by a pretty pink tongue licking up every drop of sticky gold, well. That does something for Tony, an awful lot of something actually. The kid doesn't seem to notice the eyes watching him hungrily, running his tongue along the edge of the utensil in a way that's horribly enticing. The man can't help but faintly wonder, especially with all the sugar he always eats, ‘ _Does Peter taste just as sweet?_ ’

But the moment breaks when Clint comes in behind him and speaks.

“Christ, did you just eat honey? Just straight honey out of the jar? And I thought my eating habits were bad, damn.” He ribs, walking around the counter to the fridge to grab out hot sauce, a bell pepper, and a package of deli ham. Tony doesn't even want to think about what the man is concocting. He turns his gaze back to Peter, who gives him a slightly embarrassed look and puts the lid back on the honey jar.

Tony drinks his coffee and they have breakfast without further incident, chatting pleasantly about a project they'd like to start in the workshop.

But, in the back of Tony's mind, he still ponders the flavor of honey on Peter's lips.

\---

It's three days later, in the lab and after Peter's seventh peanut butter cup of the evening, that Tony asks about the constant sugar cravings. Peter, apparently, has thought about the same thing before, because the kid gives a fairly reasonable answer.

“Well, I think it's my because of my powers,” He starts, and Tony quirks a curious brow at him. “No, really! I- my metabolism, right? It's a lot faster than a regular person’s, and I need a lot more energy to sustain myself. Sugars are carbs, and carbs are the easiest form of nutrition to breakdown into energy, digestion-wise, so I think that's why I’m always craving more sugar. It... I guess it keeps me going?” He explains, setting down the wrench in his hand as he talks. Tony nods at that, because it does make sense, but a thought occurs to him.

“Okay but, why not all carbs? Why not something with more substance, like pasta or bread? Don't you just burn through candy and sweets?” He asks, and Peter looks away with a sheepish little grin.

“Yeah, probably. But candy tastes better, and I’ve always had a sweet tooth, honestly.” He says, shrugging and picking his tool back up. Tony rolls his eyes, and tosses a small bolt at the kid's head, which Peter easily dodges.

“Eat better, brat!” He shouts, but it's more of a joke and a well-meaning suggestion than an actual order. Peter just laughs, getting back to work on the robot in pieces on the table.

“Maybe” He says absently, like he has no intention to at all.

Over the course of the next few weeks, Tony makes it his personal mission to not help with that in the slightest.

After the honey, it really starts by chance. Coming home from a particularly shitty meeting, Tony is stopping by his favorite little Italian mom-and-pop bakery downtown. He’s just planning to pick up some butter cookies, because he deserves to treat himself once in a while, dammit, and he absolutely adores the ones from this shop. But, in the little bakery, while he's waiting for the polite young lady behind the counter to bag up a dozen cookies, he spots a beautiful honey and almond tart. It's got a lovely, shiny glaze and looks very enticing, sitting in the cake display. His mind immediately conjures up the memory of Peter's tongue licking up golden drops of honey off that spoon. He gets the bag of cookies, and the tart, to go. Tony heads back to the Tower, just a tiny bit excited.

Peter, when he finally comes home from class, is positively thrilled at being brought desert. He's downright giddy as he goes to untie the twine holding the box closed, but he pauses, looking up at Tony curiously.

“Not that I don't appreciate it, but can I ask why?” He says, hands still hovering with the string between his fingers.

“Yeah, how come you're gettin’ Charlotte’s Web cakes and shit, but not the rest of us. Rude, Stark, I thought we were a team.” Sam shouts jokingly from the couch across the room, where he’s watching a movie with Steve. They're both looking over at Tony and Peter seated at the kitchen island, grinning like the busy-bodies they are. Tony rolls his eyes. Damn nosey superheros.

“Because, he's a growing boy, because you both should go on a diet, because quite frankly I _like_ him but I'm really just _tolerating_ the rest of you in my house.” Tony says, dripping with sarcasm. That earns a chuckle from Steve, and a mock-offended frown from Sam, and both men go back to their movie. Tony hears a good-natured whisper of ‘Your fault for askin, buddy’, and turns his attention back to Peter. He's looking a little embarrassed and still hasn't opened the cake box. Tony adds, more quietly, “And, because you deserve a treat once in a while, kid.”

Peter blushes, and smiles brightly at him before pulling open the string on the box. He lifts the lid to reveal the pastry inside, and it really is a pretty looking desert. The almonds on top are a warm, golden baked brown, and with the shiny drizzle of honey on top the whole thing looks positively delicious. Peter seems incredibly pleased... but a bit confused.

“It looks fantastic! What is it, exactly?” He asks with a happy grin. Tony chuckles at that, picking up a fork he’d thought to retrieve earlier, and breaking off a small bite. He holds it out for Peter, and he's probably pushing it, feeding the kid like this, but Peter doesn't look opposed.

“Just try it.” Tony encourages fondly, and Peter leans in to take the piece. Tony notes that the kid doesn't break eye contact as the tart disappears behind pink lips, and damn, that's kinda hot. He wonders if Peter is doing it intentionally, if he knows how good that looks. As the fork slides out of his mouth, his tongue peaks out just a bit to lick a bit of honey glaze from his lips. Fuck. Peter hums pleasantly as he chews, and Tony can’t help but watch the way his adam’s apple bobs as he swallows.

There's no way Peter was doing that on purpose. No way that Peter Parker, _Official Team Baby_ and as far as Tony knows, probably a virgin, had actually done that intentionally. But whether Peter had meant to or not (and again, there is no fucking way), Tony finds himself despicably turned on.

“How’s it taste?” He asks, and he implies the tart, but god, he knows he means Peter, his voice a little too low for casual. Tony really hopes Steve and Sam aren't paying attention anymore.

“Perfect,” Peter says brightly, completely innocent and decidedly not seductive, offering him a warm smile. “Are you gonna have some?”

Tony thinks for moment before shrugging, ‘ _eh, why not_ ’. He offers Peter the fork in his hand, and grabs another one for himself from the drawer.

“Just a bit, I’m not really one for sweets.”

They sit and chat and enjoy the tart, Peter consuming the vast majority of it. Tony forces himself to ignore all of the ever increasing dirty thoughts brewing in the back of his mind. He tells himself that this is a strictly platonic endeavor, just a nice gift he's sharing with his young friend.

And then, later that night in bed, when he can’t sleep, Tony wraps a hand around his cock and thinks of Peter's pretty pink tongue on him, licking smoothly like it had over the spoon. He strokes himself slow, flicking his wrist a bit around the head, and groans as he imagines how Peter's lips might taste, probably sweet like the tart. He pictures how Peter would look, chasing every drop of cum with his tongue, as if it were honey, and his hand moves a little faster, rougher. Tony can feel his orgasm curling up in him, the only thought on his mind is Peter, Peter, _Peter_. He can't stop himself from moaning the kid's name as he finishes, hot and messy, spilling out over his hand.

As Tony lays there in that sweet, sweet post-orgasm haze, still breathing a little heavy and his fingers sticky with cum, it occurs to him that he is well and thoroughly fucked in regards to trying to keep his own desires in check. So much for platonic endeavors.

The next day, Tony goes to a luxurious chocolate shop in Chelsea, and buys Peter a box of fancy brandy cordials, anyway. Because he lacks self control.

Tony offers him the treat, wrapped up pretty with a bow, when he comes down to the lab for work that afternoon. Peter is, again, incredibly excited to receive a gift. When he pops open the box to discover that it's  _candy_ , the kid lights up like Christmas.

“Come ‘mere.” Tony says, sat up on his stool and pulling the kid closer by the edge of his hoodie. Peter allows himself to be drawn in, curious, and before he can say anything, Tony plucks one of the chocolates from the box and presses it very lightly to Peter's lips. Pushing boundaries, as usual, but he's still curious as to whether or not Peter _really had_ toyed with him yesterday.

“Don't bite, just pop it in your mouth. There's liquor in that.” He says quietly. Peter's eyes don't leave his, and as he rolls the little chocolate into his mouth, the tip of his tongue just barely brushes against Tony's finger. The sensation is soft and warm and the older man feels his heart pick up at just that.

But then Peter bites down on the chocolate shell in his mouth, and despite the warning, a look of genuine surprise crosses his features when he discovers that yes, there really is a liquid center.

“Hey! There was liquor in that!” He says once he's swallowed, a little gleeful. Tony rolls his eyes. Of course.

“Yeah, bud, I _just_ said that. You tipsy already?” Tony teases, flicking him on the nose. Peter bats the offending hand away. “That's what a cordial is, you know. Chocolate with liquor.”

“I didn't know you could put alcohol in candy, that's neat! Wait, wait, should I even be eating these? I’m not 21, yet.” Peter says, and Tony cannot stop himself from grinning at the kid's earnestness.

“Okay, boy scout, you don't wanna break the law? I can take ‘em back.” He offers slyly. Peter immediately turns away, holding onto the box like its a precious thing.

“Nope! No take-backs, sorry, Mr. Stark.” He says playfully, bouncing away, over to his own desk a few feet away.

“Thought so. Don't tell your aunt, kid. And, _you're welcome_.” Tony adds jokingly, and Peter shoots him a bright smile as he sets the box down on his table.

“Thank youuu” He sing-songs, as he plops down onto his seat.

They both get to work on their respective projects after that. Occasionally they’ll get up to ask about what the other is working on, or to offer advice, or just to bother each other sometimes. It's nice, it's familiar, it's a profoundly pleasant end to Tony's day. Time like this with Peter, just there in each other's company, is the most relaxing part of Tony's week. He was surprised to find, ages ago, that he really does just like hanging out with the kid. Peter is bright, witty, fun to be around.

And, pretty. And, possibly a tease.

Liking the kid on a personal level just makes it that much harder when Tony isn’t sure if what Peter is doing is on purpose or not. Yes, sure, it was so, incredibly hot in the moment, but then that moment passed and he just found himself looking at the same goofy, innocent kid he's always known. Tony doesn't know this new, flirtatious Peter, isn't even sure he actually exists or if this is all just in his head. Attributing more to a simple action than he should. He's seeing what he wants to see, because he really really wants to see Peter doing some fairly unsavory things, these days.

He glances over at the kid, who’s working diligently at his lab table at the moment. He’s got a screwdriver in hand, and a bunch of parts scattered around him that have his full attention, so Tony doesn't feel too concerned about getting caught staring, right now. Then, without looking, Peter reaches to his side and grabs a cordial out of the box. He puts the little chocolate on his tongue and rolls it just so slowly into his mouth, until the treat disappears behind his pretty lips. Fuck. Tony immediately turns back to his own work and tries to will away the fantasy that’s building in his head already.

Later that night, in bed and feeling _profoundly_ guilty about it, Tony thinks of the way Peter's tongue brushed his finger as he put the cordial in his mouth, thinks of other things he’d like to put in Peter's mouth, and cums with the Peter's name on his lips, again. He's still breathing heavy from it, collapsed against his pillows, when his brain tries to scold him with ‘ _this is a bad idea, what you're doing is bad_ ’.

Tony kindly tells his brain to _fuck_ _off_ , he's aware it's a bad idea. He _KNOWS_. That doesn't stop him from going out the next morning and coming back with the best eclairs in Manhattan, just to watch Peter suck the cream out the middle like he knows exactly what he's doing.

Then, the kid shoves the whole pastry in his mouth in a way this is both Distinctly Unattractive and also, actually kind of impressive. Peter's got a bit of cream at the corner of his mouth, and it takes all of Tony's willpower to not swipe his thumb over it and let Peter lick it off. Instead, he just points it out, gesturing to his own mouth, and keeps his hands firmly to himself. It's stressful, but then the kid asks if Tony's busy, if he'd like to play a few rounds of Portal 4 maybe? So, they do, because he doesn't really have anything interesting to do today, and it's honestly incredibly fun for all that Tony says he doesn't care about video games.

He doesn't think about the cream on Peter's cheek and licking it off until later, when he's alone.

Many days pass in this way, Tony bringing Peter some expensive or exotic treat to try. Delightful little caramels from a local shop in Manhattan. Japanese tea cakes called wagashi, that look just like peaches and flowers. Chocolate straight from Belgium that makes the kid practically melt. Peter tries each one with unbridled enthusiasm, and eats them in a way that always leaves Tony's pants a little tighter in the crotch. He takes the kid out to a fancy ice cream parlor on the west side that specializes in very unusual flavors. After watching Peter lap up Butter Cake Vanilla as it dribbles from the cone onto his hand, slow and torturous and so good, Tony has to excuse himself to the restroom to calm down. ‘ _Get a grip_ ’ he thinks bitterly at his own reflection, after splashing some water in his face. Because, for all Peter has become the object of his fantasies, a tricky nymphette with a seductive streak and a tongue that likes to tease Tony to death, he's also proven time and time again that he's still Just Peter. A funny, bright, innocent kid.

Peter will pull a move straight from a porno, veritable jerk-off material to any man with any kind of libido, then immediately do something endearingly ridiculous, which always leaves Tony feeling guilty for how stiff his cock is already. It's _awful_ , and Tony keeps letting it happen. Keeps buying the kid pastries with a mountain of whipped cream on top, that Peter will swipe at with his tongue in a way that's borderline obscene. Then the kid will get cream on the tip of his nose and look like a damn puppy for the rest of the afternoon. The sudden shifts from sexy to silly are bound to give Tony whiplash one of these days.

He _has_ to be doing it on purpose. There is no possible way that Peter doesn't know what he's doing to him, the way he looks when he pops a sticky, candied cherry into his mouth and Tony melts. No one could _possibly_ be that oblivious to their our attractiveness.

Except maybe Peter Parker.

But he _has_ to know right?

Unless he doesn't.

Tony lives in this back and forth state of hell for almost a full month, because no, he can't be sure, and he absolutely can't fuck this up. Because, as much as he wants to put his cock in Peter, he wants to spend time with the kid so, so, so much more.

Peter is a _joy_ to be around, which Tony has known for a while now, but these past couple weeks of giving him little treats every day have only further proven that. He's so, impossibly grateful for every little gift, for every day trip to candy shops or bakeries, for every moment Tony gives him. They're long past the hero-worship that was at the base of their relationship when they'd first gotten to know each other. Peter is his equal, professionally speaking, and they’re on much more level footing these days. No, now it's really just genuine friendship, and the fact that the kid is always happy to see him, _every time_ he sees him, that's something Tony truly appreciates. Peter is someone he can spend time with, can trust, can confide in and just hang around the lab with, working separately but happier for each other's company.

If he pursues this, if Peter really doesn't mean it and Tony is actually just imagining the flirtation, then he could screw it all up. Hell, Tony doesn't even know if the kid is queer, it's not like he had to give him the sex talk or anything. Tony can't just jump into this, not without knowing for sure, because the thought of losing out on Peter completely is paralyzing. He’d rather take the kid out for milkshakes and live in his fantasies, than run the risk of not spending time with him at all.

Tony resigns himself to this somewhat self-tortuous, one-sided pining. He decides he can be content as long as he doesn't lose Peter. Tony would be fine with leaving their relationship as it is, something that teeters between ‘ _almost_ ’ and ‘ _not quite_ ’. It's frustrating for Tony, and leaves his heart aching, but it's better than the alternative of not having Peter in his life at all. He decides that he can live with this, even if it hurts.

\---

Tony is still resigned to his fate, a few weeks later, still willing to put up with his unrequited feelings. Thankfully for him however, it seems he wont have too. The confusing tension between he and Peter, that's been brewing for almost two months now, finally comes to a head one late night together.

Tony's only just arrived back at the tower, near midnight, following an impromptu trip to Istanbul the evening before. It has been... an _exhausting_ twenty-four hours for Tony, and he's incredibly thankful to be home again. He’d stopped at a little market stall earlier in the day at the Grand Bazaar and picked up a small gift for Peter. The kid's semester has just finished two days ago, and he's passed all of his courses with flying colors, naturally. Tony figures he's earned a treat, not that he's ever needed a reason to treat Peter before. He sets the parcel down on the counter and goes about making a cup of coffee for himself, he’s too tired to stand but too jet-lagged to sleep.

He's just grabbing his mug down when he sees the cabinet to his left open out the corner of his eye. He whips around fast, instantly dropping his mug and raising his fists, but a quick hand catches the cup before it can shatter. He gazes down a bit and meets eyes with one Peter Parker, looking sleep-mussed but pleased to see him as usual. He's got Tony's callously dropped mug in one hand, and a bag of coffee beans in the other. He grins up at Tony as he rights himself.

“Sorry. I had Fri wake me when you got back. You looked like you were about to make coffee, thought I'd help.” Peter explains, shrugging casually, setting the cup down and getting to work making the coffee by himself. Tony rolls his eyes, but he can't help but smile.

“You could have said ‘Hi’ or something, you know.” Tony comments lightly, leaning against the counter while Peter prepares his _Very Necessary_ beverage.

“Hi, Mr. Stark” He quips back, earning a chuckle from Tony.

“Hi, Pete.”

Peter asks about the trip while the coffee brews. It was Stark business rather than Avengers, so Tony hadn't bothered asking anyone to come. It had been a fairly boring trip, _hot_ and boring, and Tony says as much before the coffee maker finally coughs up the delicious black brew. Ahh, he can smell the caffeine already. Peter fixes his cup and adds some sugar, they're out of honey, apparently, which reminds Tony of the gift he'd brought. He takes his cup from Peter with a small thanks before bringing it up.

“Grab that-,” Tony says, gesturing with the mug towards the box wrapped up in red on the counter. “And let's head up to my suite. I hate being down here at night, place is too quiet.”

He trudges tiredly towards the elevator, and doesn't need to check behind him to know that Peter is following. As they ride up in the lift, the kid at his side turns the small package round in his hands, examining it curiously.

“You can open it upstairs.” Tony says, before Peter gets the chance to ask what it is. The kid looks over at him, beaming. He bounces excitedly the whole short ride up and Tony _could_ say he doesn't find that positively endearing, but that would make him a liar.

The elevator lets them out onto Tony's floor, the penthouse suite, and Peter all but sprints towards the couch in the living room. Peter's been up here plenty of times, a lot more often recently, for movie nights and for work stuff when they run too late in the lab. Occasionally, just to drag Tony out of bed or to be a bother. Tony's always happy for his company, though, he's been half-tempted for ages to ask the kid if he wants to move in, but he's not sure if that would be weird. Either way, Peter tends to make himself at home in Tony's space, like right now, where he's sat up on the couch, looking at Tony expectantly and practically vibrating with anticipation for another treat. Kind of like a puppy, kind of really fucking adorable. Tony makes a show of strolling just _sooo_ casually slow to the couch, and when he finally plops himself down in the seat next to Peter, the kid just starts pulling off the wrapping paper like he’ll die if he can't get what's inside.

“Polite of you to wait for me.” Tony remarks jokingly, and that gets a little chuckle out of Peter, who’s finally got the wrapping paper off. He opens the lid and gives a pleased little ‘Oh!’. Tony grins, knowing he chose something great this time.

In the box, besides a ton of that awful crinkle paper stuff, is a little bag of honey hard candies, and a fancy jar of Turkish honey. There's a small chunk of honeycomb floating in the amber liquid, and a little silver spoon fastened to the jar with a pretty white ribbon. Tony had seen the bee keeper’s modest stand and known that was exactly what he had to get for Peter. Sure enough, the kid's wide smile says that he sure got it right this time. Tony can't help but feel a tiny bit proud of that.

“You got me _fancy honey_ , thank you!!” Peter is definitely thrilled and that’s-. God, it just feels so good to make the kid smile like that. Tony tries to hide his own growing grin behind a sip of coffee.

“Well, aren't you going to try them?” Tony asks after he takes a gulp of much needed liquid caffeine. Now, he’d meant the candies, which is what a normal person would go for, but Peter just pulls out the jar and Tony doesn't even bother to suggest otherwise. Tony sets his mug down on the coffee table, so he can focus on fully appreciating Peter trying his gift.

Peter unties the ribbon delicately, releasing the shiny little spoon, then pulls open the lid. He takes a spoonful and pops it right in his mouth, eyes fluttering shut as he savors the taste. Tony can't tear his gaze away, watching intently as he slowly pulls the spoon from between his lips, pink tongue poking out to carefully lick it clean. Just like he’d done that day in the kitchen. God, fuck, Tony's done for already, all he wants to do is pull the kid over into his lap and kiss-

“Would you like to try it too, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks, innocent as a saint and looking at him now. Tony isn't usually one to just. Eat honey. Because that's kind of _weird_. But, there's something in Peter's eyes, something in that gaze that draws him in. He just nods, because he doesn't trust his voice to work at the moment.

Peter smiles, then, sly as a cat. He dips he spoon back into the jar and pulls out another small scoop of the stuff, but instead of offering the honey to Tony like the man was expecting, he pops the spoon in and out of his mouth quickly, and leans over to Tony's side of the couch. Peter presses his lips to Tony's faster than he can react, and when he lets out a small started gasp against Peter's soft mouth, he feels his tongue slip in.

Peter tastes sweet, so sweet, honey tongued and perfect. For a moment, Tony is frozen, unable to process what's going on right now. But, as soon as Tony's brain catches up with what's happening, he kisses back with everything he's got, because _god_ , he's wanted this for so long. One hand slides a smooth path up Peter's back to tangle in the boy's soft curls, giving a slight tug and tilting him for an easier angle, deepening the kiss. Peter moans, soft and sweet, into Tony's mouth and it's the most lovely thing Tony's ever heard.

He dominates the kiss quickly, because while Peter may have been the one to initiate, Tony still had experience on his side. He slides his tongue into Peter's mouth, he wants to taste him, _has_ to, greedy and hungry for this in ways he can’t even describe. Tony savours the sweetness of him, everything he's been dreaming of and more. Peter's kiss makes honey taste like ambrosia, and Tony feels drunk off him. The hand that's not holding Peter firmly in place so Tony can thoroughly claim his mouth, is sliding up the kid's thigh, squeezing as it goes, until he gets to his hip and Tony presses down with his thumb. Peter's hips buck into the touch, and the kid whines helplessly into the kiss. Peter is gripping down on Tony's shoulder with enough force that he's sure there’ll be bruises tomorrow, but that's fine, fantastic, actually.

As much as Tony would like to drown in Peter like this, they eventually have to part for air. The kid pulls away, and a thin trail of sticky sweetness follows him, dripping down his chin a bit. Peter looks... _perfect_. His usually bright, wide, brown puppy eyes now half-lidded, pupils blown out with a look that can only be described as want. His hair still mussed from where he'd slept on it earlier, now more so for the way Tony had tangled his fingers through it a moment ago. That little honey sweet drop trailing down his chin. Tony does what he's wanted to do for weeks now, swipes his thumb through it and slides the digit into Peter's soft, waiting mouth. Peter diligently, hungrily, sucks on Tony's thumb, swirling his tongue around it, savoring the taste. He gives just a tiny nibble before Tony slides the finger out, running it gently over Peter's kiss swollen lips. Perfect.

“I- I thought-” Tony tries, and fails, because his brain is still spinning from the heady kiss. Peter tilts his head in that very puppy-esque way, gives him a curious look, but doesn't try to interrupt. “I wasn't sure... if you wanted this.”

Now, Peter just rolls his eyes, but the smile on his face is still sweet. He crawls his way up and into Tony's lap, legs at either side of him on the couch, and takes the older man's face gently in his. He comes in close, and gives Tony the softest, warmest smile, absolute love and adoration in his eyes.

“You’re so fucking dense, oh my god.” He says softly, before bursting into a fit of giggles. Tony is, understandably, baffled. Peter just keeps laughing, pressing a dozen sweet, chaste kisses to Tony's lips between his breathless chuckles. Tony would be frustrated, but, well, he's got a cute boy in his lap, kissing him sweetly, so he can't complain. But, he does still want to know. When Peter finally pulls away, his laughter calmed, Tony looks up at him with expectant eyes. Peter lets out a soft sigh, pressing their foreheads together.

“Mr. Stark, Sir, I have been desperately trying to get into your pants for, like, a month now.” He says, and Tony watches as his cheeks turn _several_ shades of red.

“What? But I- I thought-” Tony sputters out, but Peter just lightly puts a hand over his mouth, shushing him.

“I thought I was being obvious. Like, _too_ obvious. I wasn't sure if I should give up, I figured there was no way you didn't _notice_ and that you just didn't feel that way, but you just kept buy me gifts and taking me places, oh my god, I have been so confused, _for so long_.” Peter says, but it gets slightly muffled at the end as he buries his face in Tony's neck. The kid's hand limply slides away from his mouth and lands softly on the man's shoulder. Tony clears his throat quietly.

“Ah, for what it's worth, kid? I was definitely confused, too.” Peter laughs against his collarbone.

“I licked whipped cream off a cupcake! That's like, straight out of a shitty porno, _what was the confusion_!” He shouts, coming back up, but there's mirth and joy and _relief_ in his smile. It dawns on Tony that, all this time, Peter's been worrying over this, too. And, the kid's got a point honestly, he should have caught on to that. It earns a chuckle from Tony as well, and then they're both laughing at the absurdity of this. They fall into happy, breathless kiss, Tony leaning back into the cushions and taking Peter with him, so that the boy is mostly laying on top of him.

They kiss slow and sweet this time, less desperately urgent, and Tony's hands trace idle lines up and down Peter's sides. Peter whimpers into Tony's mouth a bit when the man’s hands trail downward and give his hips a firm squeeze. When they pull apart, Peter's eyes are little dark again, and Tony finds he _loves_ that look on him. The boy gives him a cheshire grin, hands sliding slowly down Tony's chest.

“So, what now?” The man asks, voice low and hungry. Peter lowers himself down to the ground on his knees, and Tony moves so that he's got Peter sat between his spread legs.

“Well, now, you could let me pay you back for all those sweets. Those were very thoughtful gifts, I should probably return the favor, right?” Peter says, almost innocent. The way that he's already undoing Tony's belt, however, is decidedly less so. The man can't hold back a groan as Peter frees his already half-hard cock from his slacks. Peter looks up at him and bats his pretty eyes, apparently waiting for permission. Tony feels like his brain might melt, but he manages.

“Well, you’re certainly under no obligation, but how could I say no to that? If you really want to make it up to me, I’d love to see what you have in mind.” Tony says, running one hand gently though Peter's hair. The kid beams up at him, and that smile is far too sweet for someone with dick that close to their mouth, but somehow, Peter, as always, manages to make it endearing.

“I’ve got a few ideas, I think.” He says, and turns to grab the open jar of honey and the spoon he'd left on the coffee table behind him. Tony quirks a brow, confused, but it all clicks fairly quickly as Peter dips the little spoon in the honey, taking out a healthy portion, and sets the jar down. He gently takes Tony's cock in his free hand, and slowly drizzles the golden liquid from the tip of his cock, down the shaft. The honey trails over Peter's fingers as well along the way, but he doesn't seem to mind. It's sort of warm, having been nestled safe in a box the whole flight, but then Peter's tongue flicks out and licks a line up from base to tip, catching sticky droplets along the way and- God, his mouth is so much warmer as his lips wrap around the head of his cock.

Tony wonders, briefly, if Peter's ever done this before, but as the kid starts to stroke him, working up and down at slow, steady pace, he realizes that he can probably ask that at another time. Peter's hand works firmly, and it doesn't take long at all for Tony to come to full hardness, because while the strokes are a bit sticky, and very messy, it feels absolutely _fantastic_. Peter is working his tongue soft and sweet around the head, laving up every drop there, and he's definitely enjoying himself, if his soft little moans are any indication.

It's a wonder how anyone could be referred to as angelic whilst giving what is probably The World’s Stickiest Blowjob, but Peter is looking positively cherubic here between Tony's legs. His lips wrapped around Tony's cock, eyes shut and lashes fanning out across pink cheeks as he blissfully savours the taste. Tony groans softly at the sight, he knows he’ll probably be cumming in short order, tonight. Pent up and on edge for over a month, and now that he's finally got what he's been fantasizing about, Peter is more perfect than Tony had ever imagined.

He trails his thumb reverently along Peter's jaw, still sticky with honey. Peter's eyes flutter open and he gazes up at the older man with dark, hooded eyes. Tony's never seen Peter like this, hungry and wanting and so, so far from the oblivious kid Tony had thought him to be. Peter's tongue swirls decadently around the head of his cock, eliciting a low moan from the older man.

The kid doesn't break eye contact as he bobs his head down, eagerly taking Tony further down his throat. Peter only manages to get just past half-way before he chokes a bit, his throat spasming in a way that makes Tony gasp in pleasure, then he's forced to pull off. Tony has to restrain himself from whining at the loss of Peter's mouth, but it's worth it for the big puppy-dog eyes the kid looks up at him with, as if he's sorry for not being able to take more. Tony strokes his honey-slick cheek tenderly, his other less-sticky hand coming down to fondly brush through Peter's hair. Soft, earnest praise starts tumbling from his lips.

“You're doing so good for me, baby, so lovely. You're so sweet for me, Honeybee.” Tony all but coo’s at the boy, stroking a thumb over his red lips. Peter looks up at him like Tony's words are a damn gift, absolutely adoration in his gaze. His expression is fond and soft and loving under Tony's gentle touch, until it's not, because then Peter's eyes go half lidded and his tongue runs over Tony's thumb in a way that's downright filthy. Tony takes in a sharp breath as Peter sucks the digit into his mouth, cleaning off all the honey on it. The jumps from goofy to sultry to painfully endearing and back again really are going to give Tony a heart attack one of these days, but for right now, Tony's just going to roll with it. Peter lets Tony's thumb slip from between his lips, and Tony slides his hand back into the boy's messy hair.

Peter holds the man's gaze as he lowers his head back down to the hard cock in front of him. He trails his tongue up the shaft, greedily licking up all honey and precum. Peter sets himself to cleaning up the mess that has spilled around the base and dribbled down Tony's balls. Peter strokes his cock, firm and slow, as he laps up all the sticky sweetness. He flicks his wrist a bit over the head every time he comes up, making Tony twitch and buck under his touch.

All Tony can do is lay back and groan at the sensation, so much but not enough at all. He keeps his hand at the back of Peter's head, tangled in his curls; encouraging but not pushing, no matter how much Tony wants to. He can feel the tension building up in him, every swipe of Peter’s tongue and stroke of his hand pushing Tony just a little closer to the edge, but not quite letting him fall, yet. It takes a conscious effort to not roll his head back at the pleasure, because he wants to watch, wants to see Peter's devilish tongue licking up all that honey the way he has in Tony's fantasies. Peter is a wet dream come true, here, on his knees and reverently tasting Tony's cock like its a five-star dessert.

Peter is meticulous, when he's satisfied that he's licked up every bit of honey off of Tony that he can, Peter finally picks up the pace of his strokes. Tony can't help but buck and moan as Peter works his cock, can feel his orgasm creeping up fast. Peter leans in and rolls his tongue over the head, still looking up at Tony with those big, brown eyes.

“You taste so good, Sir. Are you going to cum soon? I want more.” He whispers softly, breathy against Tony's cock and that's- Fuck, that's all he can take. He’d meant to give the kid some fair warning, but his orgasm rumbles through him too quick, and all he can do is let out a choked moan. His hips arch up into Peter's touch and he gasps and shudders as his release hits him all at once, cumming in thick spurts all over Peter, who takes it eagerly, with an open mouth. Tony tries to keep his gaze on Peter for as long as he can, wants to see his cum shoot out onto those soft pink lips, but it's too much, too intense, and his eyes squeeze shut as everything just goes white.

It takes a moment to come down, more so for the fact that Peter is still licking at the head of his oversensitive cock, savoring every drop and making it hard for Tony to think straight. It's all he can do to just tip his head back and groan at the overstimulation, so good, but really too much, now. Finally, Peter lets up, giving Tony the chance to catch his breath, but when the man opens his eyes to see the boy on his knees before him, it knocks the air right back out of his lungs. Peter's got cum and honey and drool spilled all over his mouth, his hair’s a mess from where Tony's sticky fingers had tangled through it, his lips are still full and red from having wrapped around Tony's cock so well. And, for Tony, he's positively beautiful like this, debauched and serene as he leans his head on Tony's thigh and gazes up at him softly.

“Was that good, Mr. Stark?” Peter asks sweetly, looking up at him, doe-eyed and completely messy. Tony can't even work up a proper response to that, the fact that the kid is still calling him ‘Mr. Stark’, even with the man's cum dribbling down his chin, leaves him absolutely reeling.

Rather than say a word, Tony just lifts Peter up and into his lap, wraps an arm around his waist. He takes the kid's chin in his hand and tilts his head up. Tony closes his eyes and licks through the mess spilt across Peter's lips, the sweetness of honey and the slightly bitter taste of his own cum mixing on his tongue. He pulls Peter into a kiss, and the kid greedily chases every drop in Tony's mouth. It's a heady kiss, the kind that's got both their heads swimming.

Peter grinds his hips down against Tony's, moaning hot and needy against the older man's lips. Poor kid is still helplessly trapped in his pajamas, hasn't touched himself at all in his singular mission to get Tony off. He figures Peter has most certainly earned a reward for his diligence at this point, and, quite frankly, Tony is just hungry to wreck him already. He pulls away from the kiss and Peter whines desperately at the loss. Tony chuckles at that, because Peter's little pout still manages to be cute, despite the situation.

“Don't worry, Sweetheart. I’ll take care of you, too.” Tony whispers, warm in Peter's ear. Then, because he can't really help himself and honestly doesn't want to, he gives the kid's ear a sharp little nip, earning a startled yelp from Peter. Tony grins darkly, because he knows he's going to enjoy teasing Peter now, returning the favor for the past month of borderline torture.

Tony lowers him down onto his back, Peter complying easily and letting himself be guided. Tony can't help but stare down hungrily at the young man, layed there lean and pretty across the sofa for him. He takes his time undressing Peter, slow and savouring the show. He starts with the kid's t-shirt, lifting it up by the hem, and Peter raises his arms so it can slide off over his head. Tony lets his eyes wander across smooth stretches of skin, beautiful, toned muscle and soft lines of Peter's body. All the while the kid squirms under his gaze, both for being antsy to get his dick involved in this equation, and for the fact that he's not really used to being the object of such attention. Tony trails his fingers down Peter's sides, and when his hands get to the waistband of his pajama bottoms, he has Peter lift his hips a bit and then tugs them down slow. His cock is lean and pretty, primrose pink at the head, and he's already very hard. Peter sighs at the sweet relief, finally free.

Pants gone and tossed to wherever the shirt has landed, Tony notes that there were no underwear involved in that little exchange, so either Peter typically sleeps commando, or he intentionally hadn't worn any.

“Almost seems like you were hoping to get lucky tonight, kid.” Tony remarks, quirking a curious brow at him. Peter blushes, but doesn't seem particularly ashamed of himself.

“You could call it wishful thinking, I suppose? Or, really, I just got sick of waiting on you to make a move.” Peter says, a cheeky grin on his face. Tony rolls his eyes, he's got half a mind to wipe the smug look off the boys face, so that's exactly what he does.

Tony leans over him and claims his mouth once more, a rough kiss full of barely-contained desire. Tony's hand slides its way down between Peter's legs, wrapping around his hard cock and giving a few slow strokes. Peter gasps against his lips, arching up into the touch, already hypersensitive and desperate for more. Tony pulls away from the kiss and Peter whines from the loss immediately, but the man just gently hushes him, strokes his cock a little more firmly. Peter's head lulls back and he lets out moan, high and breathless and needy for the touch.

Tony retrieves the still open jar of honey from the table with his free hand, Peter still very distracted with bucking up into the one still working up and down his cock. He does startle a bit, however, as he feels the slick honey spilling over him. Tony pours it straight from the jar, slowly trailing the golden liquid over Peter's cock and his own hand, still stroking him slowly and making an absolute mess of it. He's probably ruining the upholstery on the couch, but he definitely doesn't care, at the moment. He sets the jar back down, because it's about time that Tony dig into his own treat.

Tony lowers himself down between Peter's legs, kissing and nipping a hot trail through the honey-slick mess as he goes. Peter lets out little gasps and moans at every touch, and can’t help but cry out in pleasure when Tony runs his tongue up his shaft. Tony plays with the tip a bit, mouthing over it softly, his honey-slick lips moving gently over the sensitive head. It makes Peter shudder and whimper and buck his hips up for more. The man doesn't linger there long, though, continuing along his path. Tony wants to taste every part of Peter, every delicious inch of him. He trails down to his balls and suckles his sack, teasing Peter and earning a frustrated moan.

“ _Mr. Stark, please_.” The kid begs, probably not even sure of what he wants, at this point, but just knows he needs more. Tony is only too happy to oblige.

He props up Peter's thighs over his shoulders and lifts his hips for easier access. Tony trails hot kisses, nips and licks down before burying his face in Peter's soft, sweet cheeks. The boy gasps sharp and desperate as Tony's tongue runs over his hole.

Tony licks and prods and teases with his tongue, all the honey that's dripped down making a mess of him, but it hardly matters when he’s got the kid like this. Peter arches up against Tony's mouth, writhing and moaning and falling apart as Tony's tongue enters him, pressing through the tight ring of muscles and making him twitch and cry out. Peter's hand flies involuntarily into Tony's hair, holds him there as his hips grind down onto him. Tony fucks him with his tongue, relishing the taste of the sweet honey and a flavor that is distinctly Peter and entirely too enticing.

Peter is above him squirming and bucking and crying out Tony’s name, breathless and begging for more, _more, more, please, Tony, please_. He chases Tony's tongue with his hips when the man finally pulls away, a thin trail of honey and spit following on his lips, Tony can't help but chuckle at the little pleading whimpers Peter lets out at the loss of contact. The kid's always so greedy with his treats, always wants more. He's lucky Tony is only too happy to give it.

Tony lets Peter back down, and runs his fingers through the mess of honey and precum pooled at the base of his cock. They come away sticky and slick, perfect, and he brings two fingers down between Peter's legs to circle his fluttering hole. Peter arches and rolls his hips into the digits pressing against him, lets out a needy whine. Fuck, he's so ready and he needs this, now.

As Tony pushes in, fingers twisting and curling, Peter's head falls back and he lets out a loud, needy moan. Tony can't help but just watch a bit as Peter desperately works his hips to fuck himself on Tony's fingers, he's a mess of honey and sweat and wanting, completely beautiful and all for him. Peter looks up at him through fluttering lashes, lips parted and breathing heavy, and whimpers the man's name, ‘ _Tony_ ’. He leans over him and presses his lips to Peter's in a deep, searing kiss, the taste of honey and each other mixing and passing over their tongues. Peter's arms reach up to circle around Tony's neck, pulling him down closer, and he grinds his hips up so that his stiff cock rubs against Tony. The soft fabric of the man's shirt brushing against his shaft makes Peter moan into the kiss.

Tony works his fingers in earnest now, even with the tricky angle he manages to find Peter's sweet spot, and the shuddering gasp that earns him from the boy is nothing short of perfect. Tony strokes up at his prostate over and over, Peter bucking and writhing into the feeling.

With Tony fucking him steady, so, so right, and the sweet drag of his cock between them, Peter starts to lose himself to the overwhelming sensations. He's gripping Tony's shoulders with far too much force, but can't seem to focus on anything but the feel of the man on top of him. It's all so good, too much, fuck.

Peter's orgasm comes without warning, rolling through him in waves that leave him shaking and moaning and crying out Tony's name, face buried in the crook of the man's neck. Peter cums with his cock still trapped between them, spilling over onto his stomach and Tony's shirt, still grinding his hips up for the friction as he rides out his pleasure. Tony fingers him through it, fast and rough and perfect, it's so intense, so much all at once. He whimpers helplessly when his oversensitive prostate can’t take anymore, and Tony finally lets up. Peter all but collapses in his arms, weary and breathing heavy, but profoundly satisfied, head still spinning from the rush.

When Peter finally comes down and his eyes uncross, his breath evening out a bit, Tony is petting him, softly and reverently. Whispering loving praise and stroking his hair gently.

“You did so good for me, sweetie, so pretty. You were perfect, better than I could have imagined.” Tony drawls on sweetly, stroking Peter's cheek and peppering him with feather-light kisses. Soft and sweet and perfect, this is everything they've both wanted for so long, now. The two of them stay like that for a moment, breathing each other in, warm in the afterglow. Quiet and content.

It's around the same time that they both become very consciously aware of just how... _sticky_ , everything is. They're both practically covered in honey, and cum in Peter's case, and the feeling isn't as pleasant now that they've both finished. Things become decidedly uncomfortable very, very fast. Tony sits up, and Peter lets him without protest, because neither of them can really tolerate any more cuddling in this mess. It's Peter who breaks the silence first, he's never been one for quiet moments, anyway.

“Okay, that was amazing, probably the best thing ever, without a doubt, actually, but uh, this? This is a _little_ gross, now.” Peter comments, but it’s light-hearted and just a little bit dreamy, what with having just been thoroughly fucked to bliss a moment ago. He trails a finger through the mess of cum and honey splattered across his stomach. He pulls his hand away and a thin trail of fluid follows it, making his expression scrunch up in mild disgust. He mutters a soft, plaintive ‘ _Ew_ ’ but doesn't stop doing it for some unfathomable reason. Tony can't hold back a laugh, at that.

“I, wha- _YOU_ poured the honey first, kid!” He chuckles out breathlessly, and Peter starts giggling as well.

“I’m a horny teenager, I can't be expected to think these things through, okay?” He protests through his own laughter.

It takes a bit to get themselves cleaned up after this. Tony gets them up off the couch, which, yup, that's definitely gonna stain, but he can deal with that tomorrow. He carries Peter bridal-style to the bathroom, because the kid is still a little too post-orgasm jelly to walk himself there at the moment. He sets Peter down by the sink, and now they can set about dealing with their own stickiness. Tony's clothes finally come off, much to Peter's delight, though they both note that Tony's dress shirt is nothing short of ruined.

“S’fine. Just a shirt, kid, I could buy, like, a dozen new ones.” Tony says, because Peter is looking down apologetically at the ruined fabric. It was a nice, expensive piece of clothing, yes, but Tony can certainly afford it. He definitely doesn't regret the loss if it was in exchange for some of the most fantastic, messy sex that he's ever had. Tony goes to gently take Peter's face in his hands, planning to put a sweet, reassuring kiss on his lips. The second his fingers brush Peter's cheeks, however, they both balk at the terribly sticky sensation of drying honey on their skin.

“Oh god, why?” Peter mutters, utterly horrified at the feeling. Tony pulls his hands away and it's- god, it's just so unpleasant.

“I am _so_ sorry.”

“Why is it so sticky, why did we do that?”

“It was fun, it was good, this is so bad, though, so very bad.”

A steamy shower fixes the discomfort, which they are both extraordinarily thankful for. It also gives them the chance to touch, to explore each other a bit more. They wash each other, the scent of Tony's sandalwood soap filling the room. It's all wet and blissful and tender as hands slide over each other's warm skin. Heavy petting and gentle strokes and kisses that leave them both breathless. They don't do anything remarkably intense, just caressing lips and hands over each other, slow and gentle. It's been an awfully tiring night already, after all.

They step out of the shower and dry off, Tony fluffs up Peter's hair with the soft towel, very curly when wet, apparently. It makes the kid look positively adorable, really, so who could blame Tony for needing to run his fingers through it, mess with it a bit? Peter gives a plaintive ‘Hey!’ in protest, but he's giggling and smiling and nuzzling into the touch anyway.

They both tumble their way into Tony's bed, hands and lips still on each other because they truly can't get enough of this. Tony briefly considers retrieving some sleepwear for them, but then Peter is tugging him close again and kissing a trail up his neck, and pajamas just don't seem that necessary, right now.

They lay in the quiet dark of Tony's room, sleepy and sated and sweet, wrapped up in the sheets and each other. Tony pulls Peter into his arms and holds him close, and within moments the kid is asleep. Tony listens to the sound of his steady breathing for a while, cards his fingers through Peter's soft hair, and thanks his stars that this boy is so much bolder than him.

Lord knows Tony would have let himself suffer for quite a long time, rather than take the risk needed for this. He’d been so wrapped up in the fear of possibly losing Peter that he hadn't noticed the feelings were so clearly mutual. Who knows how long they would have danced around this, frustrated and wanting and pining for the taste of each other? Tony counts himself very lucky that Peter isn't as cautious as he is, in this.

In the morning, they can talk about what they are now, where they go from here. About how dense Tony really, really is for not getting Peter's little game any sooner, because honestly, looking back on the past month, the man can see that it was a lot more obvious than he'd thought.

But that’s tomorrow's discussion, perhaps over breakfast, pancakes with lots of syrup and fruits with whipped cream. They have plenty of time for whatever comes next. For now, Tony lets himself drift of to sleep, holding Peter close and breathing in the lovely scent of him. It's the most peaceful night Tony's had in a long while, quiet and calm and full of sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> thats all! like I said, very messy haha. I hope you all enjoyed! If you DID, feel free to leave a comment, I'm always thrilled to read them. Thanks, loves 


End file.
